FMA Oneshots
by Fmalover
Summary: I decided to put my FMA one-shots under one story, it's easier that way... Most will have a lot of spoilers in them... but I'll mark what isisn't spoilers... the pairing I will generally have are RoyxRiza and EdxWinry
1. Hughessan

**_Okay... so here is the first one-shot... I'm going to put all of them together in one storybecause they will literally have a whole section from the anime taken out and stuck in them... If you don't want spoilers either skip them or don't read... I'll mark where spoilers begin/end... This one has a chunk of episode 25 stuck in it... probably from 3/4s through until the end_**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Ed

* * *

**Story 1:Hughes**

**WARNING! SPOILER!**

"Mom, why… Why are they burying daddy? Why are those people burying daddy? Why?" The little girl asked as she tugged on her the long sleeve of her mother's black shirt.

"Elysia…" Gracia said softly.

"I don't like this! If they do that, daddy can't work anymore!" Elysia was still tugging on her mother's sleeve "Mom, stop them!"

Gracia bent down and hugged her daughter "Elysia…" She was crying.

"Daddy said that he had a lot of work to do." Elysia continued "Make them stop!" Major Armstrong covered his eyes with his hands as tears rolled down his face. "Don't burry him, Mom!" A faction of the military stood facing the grave in attention. Fuhrer Bradley was apart of them. Among them was Maria Ross, Denny Bloch, Lt. Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Alex Louis Armstrong, and Frank Archer. Sheska was standing behind Gracia and Elysia because Hughes had fired her not even a week before "Daddy! Daddy!" After the men finished burying Hughes, everyone left.

Roy returned later that day "Getting a double promotion for dying in the line of duty… Brig. General Hughes huh…? You said you'd support me and push me up from below. Just what are you going to do now that you've gone up higher than me? You idiot."

"Colonel" Riza said from behind him as she walked towards him.

"Alchemists are horrible people, Hawkeye. Right now… A part of me is desperately trying to recall the theory on Human Transmutation I developed. Right now… I feel like I understand what those boys felt when they tried to transmute their mother."

"Are you alright?"

"Why didn't he tell me the Elric brothers were involved? He didn't have to do it alone."

"When it comes to these boys, you tend to act irrationally. I think he was protecting you. He wanted you to head to the top without any worries."

Roy put his military cap back on "It's starting to rain" He said, even though the sun was shining brightly on them.

"Yes" Riza said as Roy began to silently cry.

"Is this what they call a mother's taste?" Ed asked while taking a bite of the pie Gracia had made for them.

"Hughes-san, his wife, and Elysia-chan were all good people." Winry said

"Yes" Al agreed

"Lt. Colonel was obsessed with his child and likes to poke his nose into other people's business. He's annoying." Ed said, as he took another bite of the piece of pie.

"He came to make fun of us frequently" Al said

He said that he was busy with work, but he visited us a lot." Ed looked out the window as he was speaking.

"Yeah" Al agreed again "Why does he care so much for us, though?"

"Like I know" Ed stated.

"You better say thanks to him when you go back to Central City" Winry said. She was holding a basket with the pie in one hand and a piece of it in the other. Outside the window, at a house next to the tracks, on the porch, Ed saw Hughes, waving at them. After they passed Ed stuck his head out the window and looked back. The porch was empty. "Ed?" Winry looked at him curiously.

"Did you see something, Brother?" Al asked

"No." Ed said and stuffed the last of the piece of pie into his mouth.

**_SPOILER END!_**

* * *

Riza knocked on the door to Roy's room "Sir, I heard you were sick so I came to check up on you" She called through the door. After a while when no one had come or yelled a response, she turned the knob. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. She pushed the door "Sir?" She looked inside and froze. Roy looked up, a paint brush in his hand. On the ground, he was painting an alchemy array. "Roy… what are you doing." Riza asked… forgetting the military… forgetting their ranks… Paying no mind to anything else. 

"What does it look like?" Roy asked coolly

"Tell me you're not…" Riza said… but his face said he was…

Roy responded "Okay, I'll lie and say I have no intentions of trying to bring Maes back"

"I won't… allow you to do that" Riza told him

"Really now?" Roy asked "Just leave, and forget what you've seen"

"I'm not going to do that Roy… not unless you do the same"

"It's an order"

"If you're not going to listen, I'm not letting you do it alone"

"You don't know a thing about alchemy, Hawkeye"

Riza stepped in and shut the door behind her, locking it. "What's their to know… I place my hands here like this" She knelt next to the array and put her hands on the edge, "and I will it to do something… transmute something"

Roy sweat dropped "Sorta…" He had no choice now… Either cancel the idea or let Riza go down with him… and he wasn't going to give up now. Roy finished the transmutation circle and put the ingredient in the center of it. He and Riza positioned themselves on the edge of the circle "Please… Riza…. Leave. You've seen what this has done to Ed and Al… and they are special… It may be worse for us"

"I know… and I don't care. If you die, I die with you" Riza said and started up the transmutation. There was no turning back now. Roy joined in. The blue/red light surrounded the ingredients. Roy knew that he would die after this. He didn't want Riza to go down with him but he had no choice in the matter.

The two were brought in front of the gate. They slowly opened. When those eyes and little monsters appeared, Riza grabbed Roy's face and turned him toward her. His face showed a variety of emotions. Riza shared those emotions with him but over all of them she had her love for Roy. She thought about all they went through together as she whispered "Sir… Colonel Roy Mustang… I love you" into his ear and kissed him.

Roy looked into her eyes… even though he said nothing, Riza knew he wanted to say "I know… and I love you too" When they broke the kiss, the little monsters grabbed them and dragged the couple across, to the other side of the gate, where Hughes waited.

* * *

Ed was looking out the window, thinking about Hughes. And what that vision of him waving was about. On the side on the railroad tracks, it happened again. As Ed, Al, and Winry were passing by towns on their way to rush valley, Ed saw Riza and Roy waving to them. Again, Ed looked out the window after they had passed by to find the two were no longer there. "What the hell is going on?" 

"Something wrong, nii-san?" Al asked

"When we get to Rush Valley, I'm giving Central and East City a call"

* * *

"Sir, you got a phone call" A Lt. called through the door while knocking on Mustang's door. When no response was received he banged on the door "Sir!" he continued until he was sure something was wrong. Then he ran off to get the OK to knock down the door. The General gave the O.K. to remove the door and sent one of the state alchemists to transmute it into something else that wouldn't block their way. 

The state alchemist transmuted the door into a wooden poll and found the alchemy circle and a homunculus on the ground.

The train arrived in Rush Valley and Ed told Al and Winry that he'd meet them at the hotel and he went off to call Central. Hughes' secretary picked up "Hello?"

"This is Edward Elric. Is Hughes in? I would like to speak with him."

"No, I'm afraid he is not… he died a week ago"

"HE WHAT!" People turned to look at Ed.

"He was murdered" The secretary told him

"I get it" Ed said "Thank you… goodbye" Ed then called Eastern HQ.

It was Havoc who answered "Hello Edward Sir."

"I'm looking for Mustang… is he around?" Ed asked

"No… he was sick this morning so he didn't come to work… and isn't in his dorm room" Havoc had a cigarette in his mouth as always.

"Then how about Hawkeye?" Ed asked him… hoping that the answer would not be the same.

"She went to see how he was doing this afternoon… they have both turned up missing…" Havoc told him.

Ed was getting suspicious "What is going on over there!"

"When no one responded to the knocks on the Colonel's door, the General up here ordered for the door to be removed… and on the floor… they found an alchemy array and within it… some sort of monster that slightly resembled a human." Havoc said

"I see… so… Hughes… Mustang… and Hawkeye are all dead" Ed said and hung up the phone and went to meet Winry and Al and tell them the news.

THE END


	2. Ed's view

**Those who read my other fic... I will prolly update next week.. or the week after... please hold on.. and I have this one-shot + another.. I'm having troubles getting the other one from my lap top... but that one, if you like it and want me to.. I will make it into an actual story...**

**Ed's view on women**

I catch the falling snowflakes in both hands. They melt in my left and maintain their form in my right. They don't melt on Al. Will our hearts become as frozen as our bodies?

We a re falling. We reach up. We try to find the edge. There is no light in this black pit we are searching for a way out of. What life is this? An endless pit? A life time of nothing.

From above a light shines down, illuminating the walls and the bottom. I see a ledge and grab onto it. Beside me, Al pulls himself up onto it. The ledge is wet and slippery. I'm falling… damn it! I'm falling! There are no more ledges! I can't die here! Al! Who will restore him! My hands slide right before Al can grab ahold. I look down. DAMN IT TO HELL! There are fucking spikes beneath me! I'm going to die! I can't die here! Not now!

If I die… what will happen to Al and Winry? That last thought… saved me. I felt a gentle hand come around my wrist. My feet dangle a centimeter above the spikes. I look up to see my savior. Looking down at me, I see her gentle face, blue eyes, and long blond hair. She smiles at me and say "Now now Edward, we can't have you slipping through our fingers and out of reach so easily. If you plan on going and never coming back at least give me back my automail." She laughed. Such a carefree laugh as she pulled me back up into the light. Into the light, with Al... and everyone else. I don't think I'll be going back into that pit again. I think I'll stay right where I am.

We were at the end. I gave up. Why is it that women are really good at fixing things? They always know the right things to say. They pull you out of the worst situations. Is it because they are so tender? Or is it that they understand men so well?

Even though I wasn't the nicest to her. Ross pushed us forward. She led us in the right direction. She made sure I learned and moved on. Even if she disagreed with me.

If I think about Mustang without Hawkeye, I might have to laugh. Not only is Hughes pushing him to the top, but so is Hawkeye. Te two head up together. If not for Hawkeye, Mustang would be stuck at the bottom. He is completely dependant upon her.


	3. To protect

Here is the other one... this one does have spoilers in it... and it hints RoyxRiza and EdxWinry... and if you guys like this and want me to continue past the ending point... just let me know

* * *

**Reoson - to protect**

**SPOILER WARNING!**

"Are you sure she said Rockbell?" The young automail mechanic asked the two boys, Rick and Leo.

"That's right" Leo told her

"There was this female doctor who could be really scary and always gave us candy." Rick, the youger of the two said and looked at his brother.

"Even if they were from Ishbar, she would still help anyone who was injured." Leo said "And yet… it was so awful that she got killed."

"She got killed by a Nationally Certified Alchemist?" Young Rockbell asked as they spoke of her parents

"I heard that it was an alchemist that could manipulate fire, one greatly praised for his action." Leo said

Winry began to tense "Mom was crying, wasn't she?" Rick asked. Winry stood up in her Black miniskirt, teal tank top and black coat and ran off like a kid running from someone who just said something really mean. Her eyes were closed "Lady!" Rick called

Ed walked out of a tent in Ishbal followed by Riza and Al. To their right they saw Winry struggling with a military official and Leo and Rick behind her with military officials holding their hands behind their back. Rick and Leo were Ishvarites.

Ed offered the two young Ishvarites that he had freed, to go to Rizenbool. They denied it and said they'd go to camps with the rest of their type. Winry agreed to go back to Central to visit Hughes, his wife, and Elisia. She asked Hawkeye to take her there. While Hawkeye and Winry were on the train, Hawkeye was re-assembling her gun. "Ms. Hawkeye?" Riza asked

"Call me Riza" Riza said

"Riza-san, have you ever shot anyone?" Winry asked

Riza looked sort of surprised and straightened "I have… a lot."

"Do you know of the doctors named Rockbell?" Winry was looking down with her hands in her lap.

"Yes" Riza told her "I do not know what you know, but there are times when soldiers must take the lives of others. In obeying absurd orders, that is. That is why I may not like soldiers very much."

She looked up "But you are in the military."

"I am because there is someone important that I must protect. I was not influenced by anyone else to think that." Riza put a few more pieces of her gun on "It was my decision. I pull the trigger on my own will, for the sake of the person I must protect." She finished putting it together and aimed to gun in front of her. "Until I fulfill that goal, I will pull the trigger without any doubt."

Winry looked at the gun "What if that person isn't worth protecting?"

"That is for me to decide." Riza told her. ((A/n- if you can't tell….. the person she must protect is Mustang… and I'm not sure… but I think he might've been transferred back to Central by this episode… if not whatcha gonna do? ))

**END OF SPOILERS!**

When they got off the train in Central, Winry asked Riza to take her to Mustang. Riza drove Winry to the Central Headquarters and went off to fulfill her duties. Winry walked up to the front desk "I would like to see Colonel Mustang, could you tell me where his office is?"

"I'm sorry Miss… this building is off limits to the public"

"but it's important! I need to speak with Mustang now!"

"What's your name?" The woman asked and picked up the phone

"Winry Rockbell" She told her

"Sir?... Young Miss Rockbell is down here, she wishes to speak with you" She was obviously talking to Mustang. "Okay, will do sir" The woman placed the phone back on the receiver and pointed to the stairs at the far end of the foyer ((A/n-not sure if that's the correct word… it's the… thing you enter in when you go into a church.. I donno)) "go up those stairs down there and up to the 2nd floor. The Colonel's Office is the 4th door on the left, he's waiting."

"Thank you" Winry said and began walking there. She took her time and all she could hear was the slow, rhythmic sound of her feet touching the tile flooring. There were plenty of people around her, making who knows how much racket but she couldn't hear any of it She was beginning to have second thoughts about what she was going to try to do. 'He won't let me… he'll say no…I know it! Why embarrass myself like that? Wait! What am I thinking… am I going to give up so easily… THE HELL I'M NOT!' There was a war going on in her head. She slowly climbed up the stairs to the 2nd floor. '1st door, 2nd door, 3rd door, 4th door' Winry counted the doors and then knocked as she arrived at the 4th door. She noticed that on the door, was a plate that said "Roy Mustang – Flame Alchemist"

"Come in!" Mustang called through the door. Winry slowly opened the door "Close the door and have a seat Ms. Rockbell." Winry did so, slowly. She cautiously sat down across from Mustang "What's so important that you had to rudely demand to speak with me?"

"I would like to enlist in the military." Winry said. Her own doubt showed in her voice.

Mustang chuckled "You seriously think the military would allow a young girl like yourself to enlist in the military?"

"You have the authority to" Winry said with a bit more confidence.

Mustang would have begun laughing but the with her confidence she looked and sounded very serious about it. "Sure I have the authority… but why would I endanger the childhood friend of FullMetal?"

"It's the least you could do, after killing my parents!" Winry pushed at him.

Mustang was shocked by her sudden outburst. He turned in his chair so that Winry was facing his side as he thought. After a few minutes, he spoke to the wall "Why to you want to be in the military?"

"because…" Winry carefully searched for the words to say " 'There is someone important that I must protect'… A couple of people…"

Mustang sighed, turned back towards Winry, opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out some papers, closing the drawer. "Fine, Warrant Officer Rockbell, fill out these papers," he slid the papers and pen across the desk "and I'll make you Ed's subordinate."

Winry grabbed the pen and began filling out the papers

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

She slid the papers back across to Mustang "Before I let you go out to the Elrics… you need to learn to shoot a gun, and you need your uniform… Hawkeye and myself will teach you to shoot a gun."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Winry put her gun in the holster around her waist "Do you know where the are?" Riza asked Winry as she put the blue top on over her black shirt.

Winry nodded to her "Archer recently assigned Ed too Rior… although Al isn't with him, I at least know where Ed is."

"Are you sure about this?" Mustang asked her

"Positive" Winry's hair was up in the same fashion as Riza's. She wore the traditional blue, white, and gold military uniform. Over the past three months, she had gotten used to wearing the uniform. Mustang and Riza were preparing her. Now they found her ready. Pinaco had been informed of her intentions, even though she strongly disapproved.

"I've made Ed incapable of firing you" Mustang said

"Thank you for you help" Winry said and got on the train. She sat at a seat right next to an open window.

"Do your best and don't die" Riza told her and waved as the train took off.


End file.
